A French Reunion
by bellblueeyes
Summary: What if during Jetlag, Tony and Ziva bumped into a certain French doctor?ON PERMANENT HIATUS. SEE PROFILE FOR INFO
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A French Reunion  
Summary: What if during Jetlag, Tony and Ziva bumped into a certain French  
doctor?  
Warnings: Jeanne. I reckon she warrants a warning. I hate her just a tiny bit  
less than Michael Rivkin and Eli David. But here I made her quite likeable,  
and you almost feel sorry for her and I am still not sure why I did that.  
Authors note: Thanks to OlivaDinozzo. I owe you one**

Chapter One

Ziva and Tony were at a quiet little café in Paris, France, on their way to  
the airport to escort a witness, Nora, home to her fiancé. Ziva had needed a  
bathroom break, and when she had finished she found Tony had ordered coffee  
and muffins, insisting on soaking up the French atmosphere for the last time.

But Ziva didn't mind, she had enjoyed her time with Tony in Paris, and  
wasn't really ready to go home yet. So when she spotted Tony at a table on  
the street, she happily sat down, reaching for her latte he had ordered.

"Aahh Paris, the city of love, quiet the place hey Ziva?" Tony asked,  
raising an eyebrow and smirking before taking a bite of his muffin. "Hey…  
this isn't chocolate chip!" Tony moaned and spat the remaining bits, half  
digested out. "It's hazelnu-" before he could finish he started to  
choke.

Ziva laughed and was about to tell him to quit the complaining when he started  
clenching at his throat and his face turned bright red. Ziva hurried to his  
aid, but was too late. Tony had broken out into hives and was on the ground,  
suffering from anaphylaxis.

Ziva grabbed her phone and called for an ambulance and within minutes she was  
in the ambulance holding his hand, on the way to the hospital.

The ride felt like forever and Ziva had struck up a conversation with the cute  
French paramedic, "It will be okay, Miss," he assured her in his thick  
accent, "We have ze best doctor. She spent a few 'ears in America, but  
returned home after some idiot lied and broke 'er heart." Just then the  
ambulance doors opened. The paramedic continued, "Ziva David, meet Doctor  
Jeanne Beniot" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Thanks for all the kind reviews. And for those who asked, Jeanne and Tony will never be endgame, ever. So don't stress, just be patient, TIVA is coming.**

Previously:

"We have ze best doctor. She spent a few years in America, but returned home after some idiot lied and broke 'er heart." Just then the ambulance doors opened. The paramedic continued. "Ziva David, meet Doctor Jeanne Beniot,"

Chapter 2 

Ziva could see the French doctor trying to put a name to her face and was about to remind her when Jeanne spotted an unconscious Tony and turned pale. Ziva could see the memories flooding back to her, as Jeanne's eyes filled with tears.

** *flashback***

"Was any of it real?" She asked, eyes full of hope.

The elevator door opened.

"No" he replied, lying through his teeth, as she wiped away a tear and went into the elevator.

"I wish I never met you."

He had broken her heart, and she had accused him of murder. There was no way they could be together again. But as Ziva studied Jeanne's face, she couldn't help but sense that the French doctor still had feelings for him. And as her stomach turned, she couldn't help but wonder that when Tony woke up, if he would feel the same.

***End flashback***

Ziva had waited outside in the waiting room, trying to focus on reading a magazine but her mind was elsewhere.

"Weren't you the one that told me the heart wants what it wants?"

Ziva remembered that fight clearly. She had corned him in the men's room and called him out on his lack of judgement. She was concerned about him, but she had also been jealous. And when those words had came out it had cut her deep, he truly had loved Jeanne.

***present time***  
"Miss David?" Jeanne called as she walked into the waiting room.

"It's Dah-veed, Jeanne," Ziva corrected, accidently quite rudely. "Sorry, just call me Ziva,"

"Ziva, nice name." Jeanne continued. "Tony is recovering well, he is currently still unconscious but will wake any minute. You can see him if you would like."

"Thanks Jeanne." Ziva couldn't help but like her. She was pleasantly kind.

As Ziva followed Jeanne into Tony's room, he woke up. As he saw Ziva he smiled his famous DiNozzo grin, but it quickly faded as he become face to face with his ex lover. "Jeanne…"

He could barely get her name out. He was in shock, there was no doubt about it, but as Ziva studied his face she noticed something. He wasn't upset to see her; he wasn't angry and didn't seem afraid. He seemed calm, almost happy.

Ziva felt her heart sink. She turned around for a moment and shut her eyes as a memory came flooding back.

***flashback***

Ziva was in shock. Why was he bound to a chair, beaten and dirty, yet still appearing quite smug? Actually come to think of it, why was he in this country, why was he here?

Confused Ziva looked into the eyes of her former partner. "Why are you here?"

He struggled slightly trying to lie his way out of answering but the truth serum kicked in."Couldn't live without you I guess." He shrugged.

***End flashback***

She hoped those words were still true. She hoped Tony still could not live without her and she hoped that what she was witnessing in front of her was an apology between two people before they went their separate ways.

"I am sorry Jeanne, for everything." His words full of sincerity and remorse. He turned to Ziva. "Give us a moment Zee?" Ziva looked up into his eyes. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her, begging for her to understand. She nodded and left the room as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

As she shut the door behind her she turned around to witness a gun pointed at her head. A gun pointed at her by another familiar face. A face she left behind in Somalia. A face that for four months haunted her daily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Okay, so this story is becoming a bit AU but please bear with me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Previously:

**"I am sorry Jeanne, for everything." His words full of sincerity and remorse. He turned to Ziva. "Give us a moment Zee?"**

Ziva looked up into his eyes. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her, begging for her to understand. She nodded and left the room as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

As she shut the door behind her she turned around to witness a gun pointed at her head. A gun pointed at her by another familiar face. A face she left behind in Somalia. A face that for 4 months haunted her daily.

Chapter 3:

A set of dark brown eyes almost the same colour as hers stared into her own. Only his were full of anger and hate.

Saleem was standing before her, gun pointed at her forehead, finger lingering on the trigger. The supposedly deceased Somalian terrorist backed her into the door causing her to thump it loudly, distracting Jeanne and Tony.

"Zee, just give me a sec," Tony called from behind the door. Saleem grabbed Ziva by the neck, pinning her to the door, gasping for breath, causing her to make a distinct choking sound as she struggled for air.

"Zee, are you okay?" She gasped for air. "Zee?"

Tony pushed open the door, causing Ziva to fly back onto the floor, knocking over Jeanne with Saleem standing over her.

As Tony looked at Ziva's attacker a string of memories came flooding back.

***Flashback***

Saleem was pacing up and down, growing tired of Tony's smart assed ways. Sitting down opposite his captive, he asked once again. "So what are you doing here?"

"There's only one force on Earth that can short circuit a man's better instincts, put fire in his veins and make him dive head-long into danger without regard for his well being. Vengeance. I'm here to kill you." Tony spoke with determination.

***End flashback***

Tony looked at Ziva, horror splashed across her face as the realization of those 4 months came back to haunt her. As a single tear rolled down her cheek, Tony turned and finally acknowledged Ziva's attacker.  
"Saleem" His eyes full of anger and hate, but most dominantly, shock as he remembered clearly seeing Saleem die, snipered by Gibbs in that god forsaken place. But there he was, standing over a scared Ziva and Jeanne, alive and obviously wanting revenge.  
**  
*Flashback***

Ziva twisted and turned in her sleep, screaming out and crying for help. Tony sat up in the bed next to her, gently trying to wake her, as she thrashed about in the bed.

"Please don't Saleem, no more." She begged her attacker. This distressed Tony so he shook her harder, frantically trying to wake her.

"Please no, Saleem, no please stop, please Tony-"

***End flashback***

Tony had cried that night, held Ziva close as she recalled those last four months. She had finally cracked, confessing the horrors that had been there those four long months, where she screamed and begged for mercy as they tortured her beyond belief. Tony had tried to comfort her, reassuring her it was ok, whilst deep down he blamed himself. They had sat up all night crying together, and by the time morning had broke he had promised her he would keep her safe. Always.

After a few moments of silence his thoughts were interrupted by a voice. Jeanne's. She was speaking French. No. Tony thought. She's speaking…Arabic?

"Marhabbah" She greeted the Somalian in a friendly tone. Too friendly. Tony thought. Wait, does she know him? Tony's head spun from confusion. Jeanne spoke again. "Ahlan wa sahlan Saleem." As she said his name, Tony was stuck for words in total disbelief.

"Jeanne, Keef haluk?" Saleem acknowledged the French doctor, like a longtime friend, warm and with a genuine smile.

"Ana bikhayr, shukran" She replied, telling the terrorist she was fine, thank you.

Tony was unable to speak, anger boiling inside of him as he realised his ex-lover was friends with a Somailan terrorist. So he was somewhat thankful when Ziva broke the silence for him. "You.. two.. know each other?" she stuttered, terrified of the answer.

"Know each other?" Jeanne laughed before putting her hand around Saleem's waist. "He is my husband."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: Thanks for the reviews but it has come to my attention that some readers thought this would be a Tony/Jeanne story. Sorry to disappoint but this is not the case. It is not a romanced based fic, but features Tony and Ziva friendship and Jeanne is an integral part of this story. I apologize if anyone felt misguided and I hope you continue with this story, but if not thanks for your time. I understand everyone has different preferences and I respect that.**

Previously:  
  
Tony was unable to speak, anger boiling inside of him as he realised his ex-lover was friends with a Somailan terrorist. So he was somewhat thankful when Ziva broke the silence for him. "You.. two.. know each other?" she stuttered, terrified of the answer.

"Know each other?" Jeanne laughed before putting her hand around Saleem's waist. "He is my husband."****

Chapter Four

Tony could feel his jaw drop, and he swore to god that his heart stop beating for a moment as the words fell from Jeanne's lips. Ziva snorted in disgust, not sure if she should laugh or cry at the irony of the situation.

Jeanne did the honors of explaining the situation to the speechless duo, and Tony could sense that his ex-girlfriend had great pleasure in doing so.

"So after you," she glared at Tony. "After you finished your assignment or whatever the hell our fake relationship was, I went to Africa."

Tony thought back. Gibbs had told him she was planning to travel to Africa, to start a new life.

"There I spent a while working in a local hospital before joining the military as a doctor. We travelled to Somalia; I met Saleem and got married." She flashed her ring finger, adorned with a gold wedding band Tony and Ziva had failed to notice until that moment.

"Wait a second." Ziva finally spoke. "I am confused…you" she stated, pointing to Saleem, "are supposed to be dead."

** *Flashback***

Tony looked at Saleem, a smug look spreading over his face."You have 30 seconds to live Saleem."

Ziva appeared confused at Tony's words, unsure of his plan, and she wasn't alone. Saleem looked at him with uncertainty, not sure whether to believe the agent or not.

"You're still bound. You're lying." Saleem replied, not really believing his own words.

"I can't lie, remember?" Tony reminded their capturer. "And I never said I'd be the one to kill you. Remember when I said my boss is a sniper?"

With that a bullet shot through the window, nailing Saleem in the head. He fell to the ground, lifeless.  
**  
*End flashback***

Jeanne started to explain the situation to a speechless Tony and Ziva. "Gibbs shot Saleem, yes. Then you two and some other agent took off before checking that the job was complete. I returned to Saleem after two weeks in Chad to discover Ziva gone, and Saleem on the ground. Lucky for us, I am very good at CPR."

Ziva wanted to slap the bragging ** in the face whilst Tony sat there for a moment, silently trying to digest the information. Then it struck him.

He turned to Jeanne, anger boiling up inside. "You KNEW Ziva was there?" He blasted his former flame. "You knew what Saleem was doing to Ziva and you did nothing?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me, Dr Beniot? Saleem?" The door opened, revealing an attractive red headed nurse, who Tony could have sworn he had worked with in Baltimore as a…cop? "Sorry to interrupt, but Saleem, is it possible to have your help downstairs?" The lady asked. "We have a young African boy who needs surgery but we cannot translate, would you mind?"

"Not at all." Saleem flashed his killer grin, before turning to Jeanne.

"We will pick up where we left off when you get back," she promised. Saleem nodded, before leaving the room.

When Saleem was out of ear shot, Jeanne turned to Tony and Ziva, and undid her lab coat, revealing a badge. An NCIS Federal Agent badge. Tony realised, stunned to say the least. "I'm undercover, Vance's orders," She revealed. "And I need your help."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Ok, maybe I lied. TIVA is on the way. But it won't be all rainbows and sunshine. I love angsty Tiva, it's more them.**

Previously:

When Saleem was out of ears shot, Jeanne turned to Tony and Ziva, and undid her lab coat, revealing a badge. An NCIS Federal Agent badge. Tony realised, stunned to say the least. "I'm undercover, Vance's orders." She revealed. "And I need your help."

**Chapter 5**  
"Whattt-?" Tony struggled to get the words out, speechless. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Rule number 4" Jeanne stated, before turning to Ziva. "Sorry about Somalia, I tried to stop it, but Vance said it was the only way."

"The only way to what?" Tony butted in, raising an eyebrow.

Jeanne sighed before continuing. "Vance believed Mossad and Saleem's team were working together…"

"On what?" Ziva questioned, suspicious of Mossad's motives.

"Eliminating all American hired Officers, Agents and Spies with ties to Mossad." She looked at Ziva. "Rivkin was ordered by your father to seduce then kill you."

***Flashback***

Tony sat in the 'concrete bunker' staring at the man across from him, sighing as he repeated the scenario he had told many times before. "It's like I told you, Director. I went to Officer David's apartment at which time Officer Rivkin attacked me. It was kill or be killed."

Eli David leered at the agent, anger boiling inside. "If that were true, my friend, you would be dead."

"You wouldn't mind that would you?" Tony was fed up. "You send all your rogue agents to DC? Make it our mess? Huh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised about Rivkin considering you did the same thing with Ari. And he was your son." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Speaking of family, what kind of father would throw an out-of-control assassin at his own daughter? What kind of business are you running here? Everyone just runs around doing whatever they want?"

Eli fueled by rage grabbed Tony by the throat and blasted, "They do as I say!"

"Rivkin?" Tony asked, demanding an answer.

"Always!"  
**  
*END FLASHBACK***

"But he was shot before he had a chance, so your father hired Saleem's team." Jeanne continued.

"But why?" Ziva asked, still unsure of motive. "Why the assassinations?"

"Terrorist attack, Agent David." The fourth voice caused the trio to spin around, to be greeted by a certain toothpick chewing director.

"Vance." Tony stated, not really wanting to acknowledge their superior, as the NCIS director entered the room.

"DiNozzo" Leon greeted with a slight nod. "I see Agent Beniot is filling the two of you in on the mission?"

"In the middle of it, Director" Jeanne spoke, before continuing to Ziva and Tony. "We believe Mossad is planning a terrorist attack in DC. But before they do so, they are eliminating all American based ties so no one can stop them."

"My father may be an **, but he wouldn't do that." Ziva accidently snapped, causing the three others to turn and face her.

Leon simply glared at her before stating "Need I remind you he ordered you to kill Ari, your own brother, Officer David."

Ziva stood silently as the words slipped from his mouth, watching Tony comprehend the secret she kept hidden for four years.

***

It felt like a lifetime before Tony spoke, turning to Ziva, whose eyes were swelling with tears. Ziva wiped away her tears, trying to read her partners face.

"Ari was your brother…" Tony stated the part he had already known, before swallowing as he digested the information. "And you killed him. You killed your own brother." Tony was not impressed.

"Tony-" Ziva started but was cut off by her partner.

"No!" he fumed, not out of hate, but because he cared. All he had ever done was care and she had once again lied to him. "Jesus Ziva, is anything you say the truth?"

Ziva stepped back, shocked at his outrage, but Tony leant forward, closing the distance. "First you lie about Locke, then you lie about Rivkin and now I discover you lied about Ari… anyone else you been lying to me about, Werth maybe?"

"Jesus Tony, Damon and I are just friends, I told you that. And as for Ari, I am sorry. He was my brother yes, and I killed him, yes. But he killed Kate and I know you loved Kate.."  
"Not like I love you-" The room fell silent at Tony's confession, before a distraught Ziva turned and fled the room, scared to hell of what she had just heard and what it meant from that moment on.


End file.
